High School Troubles
by XPhoenix
Summary: A fight breaks out! Who starts it? What? Lila and Helga are friends? and is Lila jealous of Arnold's new crush?
1. Chapter 1

High School Troubles

Disclaimer: We don't own any characters of Hey Arnold.

Chapter 1

Her name was Erma. She transferred from Scotland; she was Lila's best friend. She was a brunette, tall, thin and tan skin. Had great taste in fashion. She had on a red mini skirt and a black halter-top, with black pumps, and a beautiful necklace. She had a great sense of humor, straight A student. She was just perfect.

She walks in the main office to get her schedule; she briefly looks over it while walking down the hallway to room D 408. As she approaches the door she takes a deep breath and opens the door. All of the sudden the class got quite, Mr. Simmons welcomes her into the classroom while viewing her schedule.

**Mr. Simmons:** _Class we have a new student miss Erma Wilson she transferred from Scotland._

**Erma: **_Hi. _Then takes a seat in the middle next to Stinky

**Stinky: **_Hi Erma I'm Stinky hope you like it here at PS120. _

Erma looks around the classroom curiously looking for Lila.

**Stinky: **_Looking for someone Erma?_

**Erma: **_Yes my friend Lila_

**Stinky: **_She's in the class next door where is your second period class?_

**Erma: **_Room B218_

**Stinky: **_I will meet you at the water fountain on B hall and we can walk to lunch together and I can introduce you to everybody_

**Erma: **_Sounds great_

Bell Rings they all left class to go to second period. After second period Stinky and Erma meet at the water fountain and walk to lunch together. They went through the lunch line and Erma seen Lila.

**Lila: **_Erma! How are you?_

**Erma: **_I'm fine how are you? I was looking for you!_

**Lila: **_I'm well. You have to sit with me and tell me about your trip_

**Erma: **_Hope you don't mind Stinky, but I'm going to sit with Lila I will talk to you later sometime._

**Stinky: **_Nope don't mind at all, see ya!_

Lila and Erma walks up to a table where Rhonda and Nadine was sitting and they sat down.

**Lila: **_Rhonda, Nadine I want you to meet my best friend Erma._

**Rhonda: **_I for one think you are a good dresser besides me._

Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and Phoebe walks up to their table.

**Helga: **_Hey who's the skirt?_

**Erma: **_Name's Erma. And nice to meet you to_

**Lila: **_Erma this is Arnold Gerald, Helga and Phoebe_

Helga changed a lot since 4th grade she lost the unabrow, she either wears her hair in a ponytail or down. She had on black pants with a chain on them and a pink tank top and a black jacket on and pink shoes. Phoebe has contacts now and has long black hair and she had on a blue outfit with blue shoes, blue kanga hat, and a necklace in a shape of a P. Arnold doesn't wear his red shirt and blue sweater. He has on baggy blue jeans and a white shirt with a white jacket on and white shoes. He dress in style now and so does Gerald he has an earring baggy jeans, black Michael Vick jersey with black shoes.

Arnold is starring and drooling over Erma, Helga slaps Arnold in the back of his head.

**Helga: **_Geez! football Head take a picture it will last longer_

**Phoebe: **_Nice necklace Erma_

**Erma: **_Thanks it was a gift_

Lila's eyes bucked in amazement all confused wondering where she got that necklace.

**Lila:** _Erma where did you get that necklace?_ Looking sad _I had one just like it _

Erma was scared to tell Lila the truth.

**Erma: **_It was a gift……from…my dad_

After lunch they went to their next classes. When school ended they all went home. Lila walks with Erma to her house Comes to figure it out she lives right across the street from Arnold. They went into Erma's house her mom and dad greets Lila. They go up to her room while walking up stairs her mother mention that Jake called.

**Lila: **Shocked _Jake? Called you?_ _My Jake?_

**Erma: **_no Lila its not nothing like that he uh……probably called to see if I made it and see if I caught up wit you……yea yeah that's it!_

**Lila: **_I guess I should be going its getting close to diner time and I haven't even called my dad he's probably worried sick. Bye!_

**Erma:**_ok I will see you at school tomorrow._

While walking out of Erma's room and down the stairs when she reached that the bottom step she realized that she lost a charm off her bracelet she walked back up and over heard Erma talking on the phone to Jake.

**Erma: **_Oh Jake can't tell her...I just cant. When she finds out that we are together she will never talk to me again._

Lila looks down by the door and sees her charm she bends down and picks it up and run down the steps crying and rushes out of the door. The next day at school Lila starts a big scene with Erma. And Arnold tries to stop it.

**Lila:**_ how could you do this to me? I thought you were my best friend! You know _she pause_ you were right when you told Jake that I would never speak to you again._

**Erma:**_ Lila I'm sorry I was going to tell you but I was scared to please Lila I'm sorry please forgive me!_

**Lila: **_no! You are _she pause_ you were my best friend and I trusted you I never thought you would go and do something like this._

**Erma: **_Jake was lonely after you left and he needed someone to comfort him so I did._

**Lila:**_ so you hooked up wit him? You are the greediest person I have ever known! I knew you have always wanted what I had but Jake……….he was my first love and you just had to have a taste didn't you?_

Lila raises her hand and slaps Erma to the ground. And every student came rushing towards them circling them yelling fight fight fight fight! Erma gets up off the ground and slang's Lila into the schools front double doors. Now inside of the school Lila gets up and punches Erma in the eye leaving a fist mark.

**Helga: **_Get her_

Erma runs to the girls bathroom crying Lila runs after her yelling don't you run away from me have some guts! Get back here and fight me like a man! Now in the girls' bathroom Rhonda helps Erma clean up her bloody nose and leaking eye. Lila, Helga, and Phoebe burst in the bathroom Lila snatches the necklace off Erma's neck, jacks her up with the help of Helga and Phoebe, and then hangs her on a hook in the bathroom stall.

**Erma: **_Please don't leave me here; I'm sorry that you found out this way_

**Lila: **_Sorry doesn't cut it_

Helga hit Lila in the arm

**Helga: **_I didn't know you had it in ya Lila_

They leave the bathroom laughing. Everybody is crowding the girls' bathroom door.

**Arnold: **_What happened in there?_

**Helga: **_Someone just got taught a lesson_

Arnold grabs Lila by the arm

**Arnold: **_What did you do Lila? Its not like you to fight._

**Lila: **_Well there is a lot of things you don't know about me Arnold_

A teacher comes by telling all the kids to go back to lunch. They all go back to lunch Helga, Phoebe, and Lila sits at the same table.

**Helga: **_So what all happened between you Erma and Jake?_

**Lila: **_Jake was my ex boyfriend. I was at Erma's house yesterday and over heard her talking to Jake. Jake was my first boyfriend._

Arnold and Gerald over heard her and walks up to their table.

**Arnold:** _That's no reason to hit her! _

**Lila: **_Just leave me alone _she gets up and walks away

**Gerald: **_Come on Arnold just forget about_

After school Arnold sees Gerald at his locker

**Arnold: **_Hey Gerald want to play basketball with me Herald, Sid, Stinky and Eugene?_

**Gerald: **_I cant man I got drum line practice_

**Arnold: **_Ok see ya Gerald _

Arnold walks down the hall and hears someone crying he looks around the corner and sees Erma.

**Arnold: **_Are you ok?_

**Erma: **_No I'm not I just lost my best friend and my eyes is as big as Texas_

**Arnold: **_Do you want me to walk you home?_

**Erma: **_Sure that would be nice_

Arnold grabs her book bag and they walk together they get to Erma's house.

**Erma: **_Well this is my house_

**Arnold: **_you live right across the street from me!_

**Erma: **_Maybe we could walk together all the time_

They were about to kiss until Lila sees them

**Lila: **_First Jake and now Arnold you always got to take all the guys_

Arnold walks up to Lila

**Arnold: **_As I recall you don't like me remember. _then he walks to his house

**Erma: **_I wasn't trying to hurt you Lila_

**Lila: **_Too late you already did_

**Erma: **_Well there's something else I have to tell you_

Auther's note well I hope you like our story. This is our first story if you like review plz. Chapter 2 iz on the way. Well we out………………one


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **we're glad u like da first chapter, and we hope u like the second one.

**Chapter 2**

**Lila: **_What?…...what else you have to tell Erma, you hurt me bad enough don't you think?._

**Erma: **_I invited Jake down here he's coming this weekend._

**Lila: **_What th-- _before she could finish her sentence Rhonda comes

**Rhonda: **_Hey, you two are friends again? _Looking shocked

Lila looks at Erma and shakes her head no

**Lila: **_We will never be friends_

**Rhonda: **_Oh bummer, um I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm hosting a dance at my house and I wanted to give you an invitation. And please leave the drama at home._

**Lila: **_Sure Rhonda wouldn't miss it for the world. _She walks off, sad

**Rhonda: **_Do you want me to talk to her?_

**Erma: **_Would you please! I don't want to lose her as a friend, well too late for that I already have, but I want her as my best friend again_

**Rhonda: **_Well maybe all she needs is time to cool off she'll come around. Well I have to finish giving out all these other invitations. _She walks off saying _hope to see you at the party! Bye! _Heading to Arnolds house

**Erma: **_Bye! _

Erma went inside; while she was walking up stairs going to her room she open the invitation that Rhonda had given her she read the card.

**Erma: **_No way the party is this weekend? That's when Jake comes over Lila will really hate me if I bring Jake, Oh man what do I do?_

There was a knock on Erma's door she goes to the door and opens it. To her surprise it was Arnold.

**Erma: **_What are you doing here Arnold?_

**Arnold: **_Just seeing how you are if you got into another fight _saying sarcastically _and wondering if you wanted to go walking with me to the park._

**Erma: **smiling _sure I will_

They both leave

**Arnold: **_So are you going to Rhonda's party I know she invited you._

**Erma: **_I don't know…Lila is going to be there and I don't think she wants to see me anywhere anymore._

**Arnold: **_All this over one guy?_

**Erma: **_I told her that he's coming over this weekend and it's the same weekend as the party. I want to go and bring Jake with me, but I don't want to hurt Lila anymore than I already have._

**Arnold: **_Oh bummer and I was going to save a dance just for you _winks at her

Erma blushed and smiled, she knew that Arnold like her, but she already had a boyfriend and she loved love Jake if so why is she starting to like Arnold she thought.

**Erma: **_So what happened between you and Lila?_

**Arnold: **_It's a long story, it started in fourth grade I had the biggest crush on her, and she liked me, but we liked each other at the wrong time, when she liked me I didn't like her and when I started liking her she didn't like me, so here I am., anyways enough about me what's the story about you and Jake?_

**Erma: **_ah…now that's a long story, well to make a long story short, before Lila moved here, her and Jake were dating and then when she left, me and him hooked up, which I told her I never would, but I couldn't help it I like him so much……and Lila is just now finding out that we go out._

**Arnold: **_So you two have a long distance relationship?_

**Erma: **_yeah, but it probably wont last long._

Helga sees Arnold and Erma walking together, as usual she still likes him of course, she followed them all the way to the park. Arnold and Erma sat on a bench and Helga hid behind a tree.

**Helga: **_Maybe its time for me to tell him? Then I wouldn't have to hid from him, but what if he doesn't feel the same way? Maybe I should just give up if I haven't gotten him by now then I never will._

She seen them talking and laughing she took out her heart locket that she has had forever, she walked out from behind the tree, and started to go home, she looked at him again and back at the locket then she drop the locket on the ground. The glass in the locket shattered. Arnold had seen her and called out to her, she looked at him and turned away and kept walking.

**Erma: **_What's wrong with her? She always seem like she's in a bad mood_

**Arnold: **_With Helga who knows, you'll get use to it. You can be nice to her, but she'll still be mean to you I don't know how Phoebe put up with her._

**Erma: **_Oh……Can I ask you something?_

**Arnold: **_Yeah, sure anything_

**Erma: **_Do you like Lila?_

**Arnold: **_Wait……what? Where did that come from?_

**Erma: **_You had a crush on her for a long time, and by the looks of it you still do. I think that you flirting with me to hid your true feelings from her, like when we almost kissed what was up with that?_

**Arnold: **_Oh, yeah that just the heat of the moment I guess, ok maybe I like her a little._

**Erma: **_You should tell her before its too late_

**Arnold: **_But apparently she still likes Jake_

**Erma: **_Call her and ask her, you see I want her to feel good again and be happy with someone who really cares for her, I just want her to stop thinking about Jake. Ask her to the party tomorrow night what do you have to lose?_

**Arnold: **_Maybe I should, wow its getting late, we should get home _

They both get up and headed home, they got to Erma's house.

**Erma: **_Thank you, for today I needed it._

**Arnold: **_Your welcome, and thank you for the advice I needed that_

They smiled at each other and said goodnight and Arnold went home and she went in her house.

Arnold goes up to his room, and lies in his bed for a while wondering if he should call Lila, he finally decided to pick up the phone and calls her.

The phone rings at Lila's house.

**Lila: **_I got it!. Hello?_

**Arnold: **_Hello? Lila? I was wondering if you wanted to go to Rhonda's party with me tomorrow night._

**Lila: **_I think you got the wrong girl, don't you want Erma?_

**Arnold: **_No, I like you not her that kiss that almost happened was just a reaction, I felt sorry for her and I just got caught up on the moment she's just a friend._

**Lila: **_Well since you put it that way yes I would love to go to the party with you, oh I gotta go, pick me up at seven thirty?_

**Arnold: **_I'll be there bye_

**Lila: **_Bye Arnold_

He hung up the phone and changed into his night clothes.

**Author's Note: **Well we know that's short, me and my cuz will try to make chapter 3 longer. Hope u like it!


End file.
